Can't Be Tame
by Vampire Hinata 112
Summary: Elmyra Darcy is a wild child that no one seems to be able to tame, but when our favorite Aussie tries, what the hell happens! Read to find out! Requested by BlackCatXEve


Vampy: This is a request by BlackCatxEve is back, I hope you like it!

"Idiot," A miss Elmyra Darcy snapped at a mister Adrian Gecko, who seemed to enjoy bothering the nineteen year old girl. She knew of Adrian little crush, no, obsession with her, but she wasn't interested in the cocky rich bastard, and even less so every time he tried to buy her off with expensive presents, which of course she refused to accept.

Elmyra was truly a lovely looking female, with midnight blue eyes, and long straight black hair that ended mid-back, with her bangs pulled to the right, slightly covering her right eye, and nicely white creamy skin. She was an Obelisk female, but she refused to wear the school uniform, and instead wore black fingerless gloves, black skinny hipsters pants, yellow and white high top converse. a yellow female tank top, dark blue vest, and a rainbow colored belt. She also wore black eyeliner and black eye shadow, which really brought out her eyes. Her nose and left eyebrow was pierced, and she had a tattoo of a snake that worked its way up from her left hip to right under her large looking left breast, and a second tattoo of a of the kanji sign of wild on the left of her neck.

Elmyra finally kicked Adrian, and stormed off, already in too much trouble already. She couldn't beat the crap out of Adrian like she wanted, because if she did, she be expelled, and she could not risk getting expelled. Not with Jim here.

She blushed at thought, as she thought of the Aussie who seemed to capture her attention. She had two boyfriends before she entered Duel Academy, but they dumped her because they could not control her. She was a wild child a heart, but not a bad one. She never went over board with her wildness, its just that those around her think she was something that could be time. Mind you, her previous boyfriends had cared a great deal for her, but like everyone else, they thought she could be tamed, and when she proved them wrong, they dumped her, but they were kind about it. However, Jim had this effect on her, he made her feel calm and relaxed, not tamed, just…calm.

Elmyra sighed softly, as she took a seat, and got out her history books, before leaning back in her seat, staring at the ceiling. She rather be in gym right now, since that at least was outdoors. She seriously hated being inside for too long throughout the day, it drove her crazy, and it was only second period. She gave a soft sigh, as someone took the seat next to her.

"Howdy mate." Jim said, as he sat in the seat next to Elmyra, who looked at him, and smiled. Jim had made it a habit to sit next to her in all their classes together, and she was glad to have him around, he made the class much more interesting. Jim smiled back at her, and got his history book on the desk, as the teacher came in.

Jim soon felt someone glaring at him, and turned in seat to see Adrian glaring at him in the row behind him. Jim glared back at him, before looking forward. The Aussie knew that Adrian wasn't happy to see Jim always sitting next to Elmyra, but didn't really care what the rich boy thought.

~Few hours later~

"Still, come on, I want to hear a Irish accent, come on , please," Jesse and Jaden bugged her, and Elmyra laughed at her friends, who had been bugging her to speak in her native tongue since day one. Alexis, Syrus, and Bastion just chuckled softly, as they all ate their lunch. Elmyra kept eating her rice as Jim and his two friends, who had transferred over, walked over, laughing. Derk and Danny were a funny pair of twins, not to mention good looking.

The two both had chestnut brown hair, dark green eyes, and an olive complexion. They were identical twins, but Danny liked to wear a purple fit-it hat and had a diamond stud in his left ear. Derk didn't wear any earrings, but he did wear a cardigan sweater and a tie, though they both wore a button down white shirt, a pair of skinny jeans, and a pair of sneakers. Other then that, there were one other difference that made it extremely easy to tell the two apart. Derk liked to pretend he was gay as a joke to amuse his friends, and made it a habit to hit on the other males of the their group, which always manage to make Jim and the girls laugh until they sometimes couldn't breath, but Derk was truly straight.

The three soon sat down with the rest of the gang, and Derk wasted no time, sitting next to Jesse. "Hey there good looking," Derk said, wrapping his arm around Jesse shoulder. The bluenette quickly started to freak out at this, telling Derk that he wasn't gay, as Jim, Elmyra and Alexis started to laugh as they watched Jesse try to get away. Derk soon stopped and smirked, before eating his food, as Danny rolled his eyes at his twin, and told Jesse sorry about his idiot of a twin. The two started to argue, which made the three laugh even more. Jesse and Jaden then went back to their pleading to Elmyra.

"Come on guys, I got teased a lot for my accent, and if anyone messes with me and I get in one more fight, they I'll get expelled," She then said, tucking her hair behind her ear, really getting tired of their constant begging. When they kept at it, she finally snapped. "Go n-ithe an cat thú is go n-ithe an diabhal an cat," She snapped, which meant along the lines of 'may the cat eat you, and may the cat get eaten by the devil', in her Irish accent in Gaelic, glaring at the two, who were trying not laugh. Thankfully, Alexis smacked them both upside the head, before getting up, saying she had to go help Miss Fontaine with some things, before leaving. Soon, Bastion left, then Syrus, next Jesse, Jaden, until only the twins, Jim and Elmyra were left.

"I need to go too, have some stuff to handle," Elmyra then said, before getting up, and leaving, waving bye to the boys. Jim waved back, before sighing softly, making the twins look at him.

"So when you gonna tell her you love her, cause I'm tired of playing dumb whenever she ask me if you like anyone," Danny asked, breaking the silence, as he took a forkful of rice and ate it, both looking at the Aussie, who had a look in his eye, staring at the doorway that Elmyra had left through.

"Soon," Jim said, sighing softly.

"How soon Jim?" Derk asked, before taking a a bite out of his sandwich.

"He'll say soon, but not really mean it, cause Jim is a big wuss when it comes to his feelings," Danny said, and Derk nodded in agreement. The Aussie glared at his two friends.

"I'm going to tell her!" Jim snapped at them, and they both smirked.

"Fine then, tell her tonight, or we'll forever brand you a wuss," Derk then said, and Jim agreed to, before taking his lunch and leaving the two, who were holding back their laugh.

~Last period: Gym~

"Come on Syrus, don't be afraid to let the ball hit you," Elmyra yelled, as she hit the volleyball over the net, and Syrus, who tried to hit it over to Bastion, only got hit in the face. Elmyra then apologize, before saying it was his own fault for not paying attention. Her teammates were Alexis, Jim, the Twins, and Jaden. They were having a free period, and even though Jaden wanted to just take a nap somewhere, the rest of them had dragged him into playing a few sets of volleyball.

Soon they were done, and taking a break, talking. Jim and Elmyra talking as well. "So Jim, your good at Math right?" She then asked him, and Jim raised an eyebrow, but nodded his head. "Can you help me with the work, I couldn't understand any of it, please!" She then asked him, tilting her head to the side, a pleading look in her eyes. Jim chuckled softly at it.

"Alright Mate I'll help you, but where?" Jim asked, as he petted Shirley.

"How about in my dorm room, its quiet there, so we can study in peace." She said, smiling, while blushing. Jim smiled and nodded, before the coach yelled that break was over, and the two ran back to the field.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Vampy:** Sorry about cutting it off here, but I want to keep you all in suspense. Also, to BlackCatXEve, sorry it took so long and that it isn't done, but I hope you like it so far!


End file.
